Fixation on the Darkness
by Jadedness
Summary: Kairi had invited Sora back to the Destiny Islands, if only for a short time. Unfortunately, as he was visiting the secret place that he was all to knowing of, he disappeared, leaving Kairi with a worrysome concious and a curious mind -With the decision t


[Authors Note: Yeah, yeah. Don't pick on me, this is my first fanfic. xD It's kinda rushed this first fragement, 'cause I'm kinda out of it. Bear with me. ^^;]   
  
1. "Into the Unblind"  
  
Breathless, stale, stiff air. Almost unable to be inhaled, the intoxicating scent was well enough to drive off anyone whom seemed intrigued enough to enter such a captivating place. It was quite dusky and unwelcoming, all textures fading into the cool stone barricades that were adorned with darkly hued vinaries which followed down the curling staircase with unease. Although it was rather straight forward, it happened to be quite difficult to decend to the floor level without running into a hard surface here and there.  
  
  
  
Nearly an word that was to be uttered would echo hollowly throughout the vacinety, crashing searchfully into every crack and corner until it returned to it's originater with little redemption. It wouldn't be capable of surprising many, seeing as though the space was rather tight and enclosed with little room at the bottom of the blind stairwell. Even so, it was enough to give an edgey feeling to even the most agoraphobic, almost as if there was something more to it than one could anticpate.  
  
-But then, wasn't there more that had been discovered in that awkwardly tiny cove? The carvings of a long befriended boy and girl to show their bond - A golden sealed door embedded into a wall - something that led to a chain of events in which would change not only a teenage boy's.... but several world's worth of people's lives. Yes, this place was indeed far short of normal, expecially consitering it's location. Who would expected that such adventures could be embedded into the cavern of a simple grouping of islands? Who anticipated such angusish and despair that a boy could be launched into. There were many ties to this secluded area, ones that couldn't very well be broken.  
  
The emptiness was disturbed by a pair of foot steps, tapping uneasily onto the dusty floor. They edged slowly, gradually gaining more sound as they advanced to the landing beneath the stairway. To emerge to the wake of feeble lighting was a moderately sized figure. Despite the overall lack of much muscle mass, it appeared to be rather masculine,though the being's attire seemed to mostly shroud his build. The boy's detail seemed rather simplistic; an immesely oversized ivory t-shirt with a bloody crimson shade of cargo shorts. Bland yellow hiking boots were tightly bound to his feet, accented with lines of ebony. With wild, boundless locks of auburn, this male could only be identified as one- Sora, The Keyblade Master.  
  
  
  
Or perhaps that title failed to suit the boy any longer. After all, when was the last time that he was actually refered to as that title? Or had even been carrying the keyblade in his grasp. Though the adventure had ended only a few months ago, it couldn't have felt more distant within his timeless memories. It was an unforgettable experience; yet an overcoming emotion seemed to melt away his intentive fondness for nearly all of those who helped him overcome the obstacles that cluttered his pathway to destiny. There was no doubt to it; he could have not accomplished to such levels without the aid of those who he met on his ventures.  
  
What seemed strage to the young teen was that these new companions that he had come across - they seemed to aid him more than his original friends. What had Riku ever done for him after he obtained the Keyblade other than fight him? And Kairi? No... they couldn't seem to aid him as much as Aladdin or Jack Skellington. It was almost depressing, but he refused to think that way. It was too much of a pessimistic view point. After all, hadn't Kairi been the one that had invited him back? The one who had somehow managed to summon him to return to the place that he had once named home? She may not have been capable to help him much, but it wasn't her fault? Right?  
  
The boy's stomach churned. His friend had used her magic to take him to a visit; yet he hadn't approached her home since he got there. This secret place was the first thing that called to him. It was magnetic to him - there didn't have to be and explaination, just as there didn't have to be a reason as of why it had drawn him there the first time he had ventured behind the waterfall. His cerulian gaze shifted toward a wall - a familiar edge with his very face carved to it. Not only that, but did he realize that there was something there that hadn't been there before. Was it a paopu fruit? Who had drawn it?  
  
His mind obscure with curiousity, Sora rushed over to the etched artistry, gawking at the two faced and the paopu that distictly seperated them, but ultimately bound them. He toppled to his knees; blandly staring at the carvings, almost as though he wasn't capable of understanding. With a bare hand, he stroked a coat of shady dusk from it. A light smile tugged at his lips as his hand fell limp to his side. It was new, and it hadn't been done by him. She really had missed him, hadn't she? A newfound boldness rushed through his senses, and he pushed from the cool floor to his feet. He brushed his knees vigorously to dust off and dirt, then turned toward the dark passage that he had came from. A delighted sigh escaped his lips as he gallantly trotted up the stairway, until he came stumbling into a monolith of stone.  
  
  
  
It couldn't have been a siding. It was much too big to be it, and the surface had much less grain to it's texture. Despite his earlier, cheerful mood, he frantically waved his hands across the panel in a sad attempt to find an opening. He reached about every crevasse in the slate, and stepped side to side wildly in search of some form of exit. This was the stairway, he knew it. Sora backtracked back to what he thought to be the landing of the stairway. Stepping back up the stairs, the new wall remained. This couldn't be happening. He had to go visit Kairi! How in the world was he supposed to escape this newly found prision. He thrusted his limbs wildly against the ridged stone; pushing into everything in his path.  
  
Sora's heart raced. No. There had to be a way out. There just had to be. Where did this barricade come from, anyway? Why hadn't he heard it? It was almost as if he had been boxed in, since every direction he turned to resulted in tumbling into some sort of object. Flailing a frustrated fist into one of the walls, he emitted and anguished declaration, "No! I have to see Kairi!". A rush of tears had begun with a simple indignant snort when he slowly sunk down to the floor. "No... Kairi.." He sobbed, forcing his head between his knees. There was no way out - was he going to be stuck there forever? Such thoughts only tagged his mind with more agony and multiple tears to come trickling down his visage. It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair.  
  
[Authors Note: Laugh at my feeble attempt. xD Go ahead. *shrugs*] 


End file.
